


RBA Oneshots & Headcannons || X Reader

by Kissmyaft, Neverhealed



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmyaft/pseuds/Kissmyaft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverhealed/pseuds/Neverhealed
Summary: Xreader oneshots with characters from Rescue Bots: Academy.Don't see many of these. Majority of the ones I do see are CharacterxCharacter, so why not make an xReader one, hm? :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Request Page (Open)

Rules;

  * I have a life, so your request may take a while.
  * Don't be mad if I don't respond to your request.
  * I do _**NOT**_ do rape. I can do horror, gore, and yandere, but I draw the line there.
  * You can absolutely swear in you request. So long as it's not in a rude context.
  * Lime, lemon, fluff, angst, horror, gore, and yandere are all things I do.
  * If you want to add kinks to your lemon oneshot request, go ahead! But I may reject it if there are kinks in there I do not agree with.
  * I can do polyamorous (loving multiple people at once), but I will have to do research first, as I am not polyamorous. 
  * You can request headcannons as well!



Characters I will do;

  * Heatwave
  * Blades
  * Cody
  * Wedge
  * Whirl
  * Hoist
  * Medix
  * Hotshot



That's all! Have a good day!


	2. [Headcannon] Yandere Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the recruits be like if they were all yandere for you?  
> Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!  
> There are talks of BLOOD, DEATH, and GORE! DO NOT READ THIS IF SENSITIVE TO THAT KIND OF STUFF!  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

**The Yandere Recruits**

**(YOU ARE HUMAN IN THIS.)**

  * Dear lord, they are terrifying _._
  * _Reminder that these are children._
  * They are so, extremely possessive over you. They _hate_ it when you go and spend time with anyone outside of them! They're the only ones you should be caring about! Not anyone else!
  * It's actually Hoist who proposes the idea of killing everyone they see as rivals.
  * The fact they haven't killed each other is somewhat of a miracle.
  * But still, when people you're hanging out with start going missing, you get worried.
  * _Super_ worried.
  * Because you have a feeling you know what's happening. So when you talk to Cody about it, he's scared for you as well.
  * Then when _Cody_ goes missing, you start losing your damn mind.
  * You begin staying mostly with the recruits, knowing that no one would dare mess with giant metal robots.
  * They don't show it, but holy shit they are ecstatic.
  * It fuels them to being more and more bold when killing.
  * They get so pissed when you even _dare_ to leave them even for a moment to go see someone else.
  * How did you find out? And did you get kidnapped?
  * Well I'm glad you asked 
  * You come to the academy one day and hear Heatwave SHOUTING. You thought you could hear him from outside the academy. Turns out, you could. He was pissed, for some reason. You had no clue why, but eventually you hear one piece that makes your heart drop to your stomach;
  * "YOU ALL KILLED THEM?! JUST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU DESERVED HER LOVE?!"
  * You can't begin to describe the dread as you run to the source of the noise; the lounge.
  * It looks like a tornado went through there. 
  * The recruits are being restrained by Optimus, Bumblebee, Boulder, and Chase. Heatwave has an arm wrapped around and injured Blades and he was still shouting at them.
  * You feel so sick at this point.
  * And dizzy.
  * And nauseous.
  * When Whirl notices you, and points it out the others, they begin playing the facade they did nothing wrong.
  * They can't fool you anymore, though.
  * It's a small shake of your head, along with tears running down your face, that breaks them.
  * You know they don't feel remorse about this.
  * You know how yanderes are.
  * You're pretty sure its the fact that they're kids that's whats making you cry.
  * Overall, they're extremely violent yanderes that _need_ to have what they want.
  * It's sad though, considering they're kids.




End file.
